


1937

by renelle



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cupu!Steve, Friendship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-serum!stucky, Womanizer!Bucky, awkward first kiss, teman tapi mesra haha
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renelle/pseuds/renelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciuman pertama Steve adalah dengan teman baiknya. Rasanya tidak buruk juga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1937

**Author's Note:**

> Captain America (c) Marvel. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi.

“Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut?”

“Ya. Aku masih ada urusan lain.”

Kening Bucky berkerut. “Urusan apa?”

“Bukan hal yang penting. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Pergilah, Buck. Kau pernah bilang jangan membuat perempuan menunggu, kan?” Steve mendorong punggung Bucky.

Bucky menatap gadis yang berdiri di ujung jalan dengan baju terusan bermotif bunga. Sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Steve.

“Baiklah.” Sesaat Bucky membuka mulut seolah ingin berkata sesuatu tetapi segera ia katupkan bibirnya kembali. Bahu Steve ia tepuk pelan.

“Bersenang-senanglah dengan kencanmu,” ucap Steve. Satu sudut bibir Bucky terangkat ketika mendengarnya.

Bucky berbalik dan berlari kecil menghampiri teman kencannya untuk hari ini. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak si gadis secara kasual. Steve menghela napas panjang. Mengambil arah berlawanan dengan Bucky, Steve berjalan dengan langkah berat pulang ke flatnya yang sederhana.

Selama sembilan belas tahun hidupnya, Steve tidak pernah benar-benar dekat dengan teman wanita manapun. Hal ini kontras dengan Bucky yang kerap bergonta-ganti pacar. Hari ini ia berkencan dengan Amanda, bulan berikutnya dengan Daisy. Bucky memang lebih mudah bergaul dengan para wanita ketimbang Steve. Ia melakukannya dengan natural, sedangkan Steve sangat kikuk.

Faktor pendukung lainnya adalah wajah tampan Bucky yang dianggap atraktif oleh kebanyakan wanita. Bahkan Steve sendiri pun mengakui hal ini. Tidak di depan orangnya langsung, tentu saja. Tapi lewat goresan-goresan pensil di buku sketsanya. Steve sering menjadikan Bucky sebagai model (secara diam-diam). Merekam kontur wajah Bucky lewat mata biru cerahnya dan diabadikan di atas kertas.

Hari ini pun seharusnya Bucky mengagendakan kencan ganda dengan mengajak teman semasa kecilnya itu. Namun Steve menolak bukan karena tidak ingin mengulang kegagalan kencan ganda sebelumnya, tapi lebih kepada ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Lamunannya berakhir manakala Steve sampai di flat. Dirogohnya kunci dari saku celana lalu membuka pintu. Tidak ada yang menyambut Steve saat kaki melangkah masuk. Sepeninggal kematian Sarah Rogers tahun lalu, Steve memilih tinggal sendiri. Bucky sempat menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama dengan keluarganya. Steve tahu Bucky masih punya tiga orang adik yang menjadi tanggungannya sebagai kakak tertua. Maka dari itu Steve tak ingin merepotkan Bucky lebih jauh lagi.

Steve merebahkan tubuh pada sofa tua yang robek pada bagian lengan. Sepatu ia biarkan menggantung di kaki. Tangan kiri Steve meraih map merah yang teronggok di atas meja kayu. Dibukanya map itu dan mengambil secarik kertas.

Auburndale Art School tercetak tebal di kop formulir pendaftaran siswa baru. Steve memandang lama formulir yang ada di tangannya. Keresahan akan masa depan yang belakangan terus mengusik benak Steve. Bakat seni mengalir dalam darahnya. Tapi sesuatu dalam diri Steve tidak yakin apakah masuk sekolah seni adalah pilihan yang tepat atau tidak. Ia merasa panggilan jiwanya bukan di sini.

Biasanya ia selalu berbagi permasalahannya dengan Bucky dan mencari jalan keluar bersama. Tapi ada masa di mana Steve sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa selamanya bergantung pada Bucky. Akan tiba waktunya ketika Steve harus berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Steve pun paham jikalau Bucky punya kehidupan sendiri. Bucky adalah pribadi yang bebas dan tidak terikat pada seorang Steve Rogers. Mungkin suatu saat Bucky akan menikah kemudian punya anak. Pindah dari Brooklyn dan membangun satu keluarga harmonis. Memikirkan itu semua membuat ada yang hilang dari hidup Steve—dan ia tidak tahu harus menambalnya dengan apa.

Kertas itu ia bawa dalam dekapan. Pikirannya terus melayang hingga mata terasa berat dan ia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Bunyi ketukan di pintu membangunkan Steve. Begitu ia membuka mata, yang didapatinya adalah kegelapan. Steve turun dari sofa. Tangan meraba-raba dinding, mencari saklar lampu. Begitu lampu dinyalakan, mata Steve menangkap angka delapan yang ditunjukan jam dinding. Pintu masih diketuk. Siapa yang mencarinya malam-malam begini? Pikir Steve.

“Hei, Stevie! Kenapa pintunya lama sekali dibuka sih?”

“Buck?”

“Kau seperti habis melihat setan saja.” Bucky menyelonong masuk, melepas jaket kemudian digantung di belakang pintu. Karena sering bertandang ke tempat tinggal Steve, Bucky terbiasa mengganggapnya sebagai rumah kedua.

“Bukannya kau sedang kencan?”

“Memangnya aku mau kencan sampai jam berapa, duh.”

Bucky mengeluarkan roti isi dari dalam kantung kertas yang sedari tadi dibawa. “Kau pasti belum makan. Aku tadi mampir membeli roti isi Mr Brown. Kesukaanmu.”

Steve memegang perutnya yang mulai bergejolak. Ia memang kelaparan.

“Trims.” Diambilnya roti isi sembari melempar senyuman.

“Kautahu, Steve, aku ke mari bukan hanya untuk membawakanmu makanan,” ujar Bucky.

Steve hampir tersedak. Ia tahu mau dibawa ke mana arah perbincangan ini.

“Terus?”

“Aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku.” Ekspresi Bucky tampak serius.

Steve menghabiskan gigitan terakhir roti isinya. Telah berkawan sekian tahun ternyata membuat Bucky mengenalnya lebih dari yang Steve duga.

“Maaf aku tidak mengatakan padamu tentang ini sebelumnya.” Steve mengambil formulir di sofa dan disodorkan pada Bucky.

Mata biru itu semakin membulat. “Auburndale Art School! Kau mau mendaftar di sini?”

Steve menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Niatnya begitu.”

“Ini kesempatan yang bagus, Steve. Serius. Kau punya bakat yang hebat di bidang seni rupa. Aku yakin kau akan jadi seniman yang luar biasa suatu saat nanti.” Bucky berkata penuh antusias.

“Tapi aku tidak yakin, Buck…”

“Kenapa?”

Steve mengangkat bahu. “Entahlah.”

Bucky memegang pundak Steve dengan kedua tangan, menatap langsung bola mata biru tersebut.

“Cobalah dulu. Untuk ke depannya seperti apa, akan kita pikirkan bersama, oke?” Suara Bucky terdengar begitu lembut di telinganya. “Ingat, kau tidak pernah sendiri. Aku bersamamu sampai akhir.”

Kalimat terakhir Bucky seperti punya daya magis yang menyuntikan kekuatan baru pada Steve untuk melewati hari-hari yang sulit. Bucky mungkin tidak bisa selamanya berada di samping Steve secara fisik. Namun dukungan dan doa Bucky akan selalu menyertai tiap langkahnya.

“Terima kasih.” Steve tersenyum lebar.

“Jadi sekarang kau tidak akan menolak ajakan kencan gandaku lagi, kan?” Bucky berkedip.

Steve memutar bola mata. “Ya ampun, itu lagi.”

Tawa renyah meluncur dari mulut Bucky. “Oh ayolah! Nikmati masa muda. Eh sebentar— ” Tiba-tiba Bucky melihat ada buku sketsa di atas meja. “Aku sepertinya belum pernah melihat yang ini. Buku baru, Steve?”

Butuh waktu tiga detik bagi Steve untuk menyadari isi dari buku sketsa tersebut sebelum ia mencoba merampasnya dari tangan Bucky. Namun terlambat.

“Jangan! Jangan dibuka!”

Mata Bucky memicing curiga. “Kau biasanya selalu menunjukan hasil karyamu padaku. Ah—aku tahu! Pasti isinya gambar mesum, benar? Stevie-ku mulai nakal rupanya.” Bucky terkekeh-kekeh.

“Bukan! Pokoknya kembalikan saja.”

“Tidak mau.”

Steve masih berusaha segenap tenaga mengambil kepemilikannya, tetapi perbedaan tinggi badan beberapa inci antara dia dan Bucky membuat Steve akhirnya menyerah.

Halaman pertama dibuka.

“Wow! Aku terlihat tampan di sini. Kerja bagus, Sobat.”

Halaman kedua dibuka.

“Hmm? Masih gambarku lagi? Dan saat aku sedang tertidur pula. Curang.”

Jantung Steve berdegup semakin kencang.

Halaman ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya dibuka. Semua berisikan Bucky dan Bucky seorang. Bucky membolak-balik tiap lembar dari awal. Senyum jahil di wajahnya pudar. Digantikan sorot mata penuh sayang.

Sementara itu, Steve ingin sekali mengubur dirinya jauh ke dalam tanah. Mukanya merah padam.

“Aku bersumpah aku bukan penguntit.”

Bucky tersenyum. “Ini yang sesungguhnya kau sembunyikan dariku?”

Detik berikutnya mereka tidak menyadari jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis sampai Bucky mempertemukan bibirnya dengan Steve.

Steve melotot. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat untuk diproses otak. Bucky pun terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Steve. Mencium teman baikmu adalah opsi terakhir yang pernah terlintas di kepalanya.

“Oh—maaf. Reflek.”

Ketika Bucky hendak menjauh, Steve menangkup pipi Bucky. Pucuk hidung keduanya berbenturan saat Steve mendekatkan wajahnya. Bucky sedikit memiringkan kepala, memberikan akses. Steve memejamkan mata, merasakan lembutnya bibir Bucky, mengingatkannya pada kue spons yang pernah dibuatkan Sarah. Hangat napasnya menyentuh kulit Steve. Ia berharap detak jantungnya yang berpacu tidak terdengar oleh Bucky.

Tidak pernah sebelumnya mereka sedekat itu. Terakhir kali yang diingat Steve adalah mereka pernah tidur bersama saat Bucky menginap di rumahnya. Tapi itu cerita ketika masih kanak-kanak. Berciuman memberikan sensasi yang berbeda. Steve tidak ingin mengakui hal ini, tetapi ia (sepertinya) menyukainya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lima detik lebih lama dari yang pertama. Rekor baru untuk Steve Rogers.

“Apa itu tadi?”

“Pembalasan. Kau yang mulai duluan. Sekarang kita impas.”

“ _Punk_.”

“ _Jerk_.”

Mereka tertawa di saat bersamaan.

.

.

.

the end

**Author's Note:**

> Dibuat dadakan ala tahu bulat untuk mengobati luka hati mendalam yang diakibatkan fandom sebelah. Terima kasih sudah membaca! :D


End file.
